Sisters, Sisters
by The Ghostly Raven
Summary: Songfic. Based on Irving Berlin's White Christmas,comes the song "Sisters, Sisters." Why does Blackfire hate Starfire? It's simple. Click here to find out. Rated T for later lemons.


SONGFIC – I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR IRVING BERLIN'S SONG, SISTERS, SISTERS. I DO OWN LITONORA, NIGHTWATER, COLDWATER, AND NIGHTFIRE.

THIS STORY IS WRITTEN IN BLACKFIRE'S POV.

I sat outside the door where heard many voice talking. Inside was Mama, Lun'andar, about to give birth to my baby sister or brother. I looked up at the enormous Galfore, whom Mama and Papa decided to name the newborn's Knorfka, or guardian. A Knorfka was assigned to each royal-born child. Mine was Litonora, a family friend.

"Galfore, what's taking so long," I whined, "I wanna play with the baby!"

"Now Blackfire," he smiled, "there will be plenty of time for that."

Just as he was saying it, a loud cry came.

"A GIRL," the midwife announced. A woman came to the door and opened it.

"Blackfire, come see your new sister."

Galfore picked me up and took me inside. My mother sat on a giant bed, her ebony hair spilled down her back and my father, Heli'andar looked proudly upon Mama.

"What do you think of your new sister, Blackfire," she asked.

I looked at the bundle. She had my Papa's hair, a brilliant red, and Mama's green eyes.

"She looks like a star," I whispered.

"Star?" Mama repeated and looked at the baby, "Her name shall be Starfire. Thank you Kom'andar. Her name shall be Kori'andar."

_Sisters, sisters  
There were never such devoted sisters_,

"Kom'andar," my mother called, "Where are you?"

I poked my head out the nursery, "I'm right here," I went back in and looked fondly at my dolly whom I called Lila.

"I'm sending Mistress Col'rander to take care of you and Starfire.

"Mother," I sighed, "I'm seven. I'll take care of Kori."

Mother thought for a moment, "I guess you could care for her. But if you need Col'rander…"

"I won't Mama. I promise," and looked at my younger sister playing with her blocks.

_Never had to have a chaperone, no sir,  
I'm there to keep my eye on her _

"Stand still Blackfire," my mother reprimanded me as the royal dressmaker pinned the purple cloth around my waist, "The measurements must be precise."

I sighed and looked at my five year old sister who flying around my head.

"You look beautiful sister," she lisped.

I smiled and pulled off my silver crown that was on my head and placed it on her head and took off the itchy flower that was on my dress and placed it on her. It looked so much better on her.

_Caring, sharing  
Every little thing that we are wearing_

"Pronouncing, her majesty, Heli'andar, his beautiful queen, Lun'andar, and the royal family, Kom'andar, Kori'andar, and newborn, Rya'andar."

I walked forward and waved the way my mother taught me. At age fourteen, I was looking for someone eligible for me to marry someday.

Suddenly, I saw him. A tall man with hair the color of Haran. And his eyes…they were hypnotic and the same color as his hair.

That night I pulled out my best dress. It was royal purple with a silver corset. I had silver armguards and a chocker of the same color.

I turned and held it up to the mirror and let out a blood-curdling scream. I dropped the light garment and screeched again.

"KOM'ANDAR," my mother bustled into my room and let out a gasp and then giggled.

"MOTHER,"I screamed, "MY SKIN…IT'S PURPLE!"

"So it is dear," my mother sat down and comforted my sobs, "It's okay. It's called Transformation. Every girl goes through one."

I hiccupped, "Everyone? Even you?"

"Yes, dear. Even I. Although my transformation was slightly different, as every girls is. I laughed at the most random of things. For weeks, I was in confinement afraid the people would think I was crazy."

I smiled at that.

"Well, dear, I believe you better not frighten the people and should stay here."

I nodded and handed over the garment, "Let Starfire take my place. She should have a good time in my stead."

"Kom'andar, what a generous thought," Mama gushed, "I'm sure she'd be flattered."

_When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome  
She wore the dress, and I stayed home _

I stayed up all night, waiting for details about the ball. Starfire tiptoed into the room late that night. Technically in the early morning. I sat on my bed and waited for her.

"So how was the ball," I demanded

Starfire jumped and rushed to my side

"All right," she admitted, "it was fun, but not fun without you."

I smiled, "There will be other balls."

"The man you liked, sister, wondered where you were. I told him you were ill."

I nodded. That was true.

"However, I must say, I did not like him. He continually called me a Troq."

My head shot up, "He called my sister a TROQ? He likes me and called you a TROQ?"

"He believes that Tameran kidnapped you from a nearby star system and not a Tameranian," she muttered

"That's the biggest bunch of Flork I've ever heard," I scoffed.

"Promise me sister, next time you will be with me," she begged.

"Of course I will," I laughed.

_All kinds of weather, we stick together  
The same in the rain and sun _

"There girls," my mother gave our dresses a final pat, "You both look beautiful."

"Really," asked Starfire hopefully and twirled in her royal purple dress. The dress was an exact duplicate of the one I wore. It showed our midriff and was a tank top. We wore a skirt on the bottom with a sleek, silver belt.

"Will there be many men," I asked hopefully. At age seventeen, I was really looking forward to meeting a possible partner for my life.

"I'm sure there will be," Mama replied calmly. She pushed us to the entrance. When we heard our names called, we glided down the stairs. Two men met us both at the bottom. Both had haran hair and matching eyes and both swept us away for dances.

"Those men," Star gushed.

"are amazing."

"The one said he could not believe we were sisters," Starfire added.

"Well we are," I laughed, "We pretty much are one and the same."

_Two different faces, but in tight places  
We think and we act as one_

Starfire and I poked our heads down from a heating duct and watched our father talk with a few men who arrived. They were the men we had met at the ball that we took a fancy to.

"Are you sure this is right, sister," she asked.

I looked at her, "you wanted to know what they were saying. So sssh."

We both looked down.

"Your majesty, I am deeply in love with your daughter, Kom'andar," the one said. I sighed.

"and I with Kori'andar,"

She sighed.

"This is something I had not expected for a while," our father said, "I've seen the way they've looked at you and I give you my blessing, but they alone shall consent or refuse."

We both looked at each other, "Do you accept," Star asked.

A knot tightened in my stomach, "No."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not ready yet. And if he loves me like he says, he'll wait for me."

"You truly are the wisest sister," she whispered, "I was going to say yes."

"Wait until Transformation sister."

We went back to our room. Minutes later, each man came calling. We both looked at each other.

I took the arm of the man I liked whose name was Jo'rantor (Nightwater). Starfire took Nightwater's brother, Don'rantor (Coldwater). We shot each other a look and followed the men.

_Those who've seen us  
Know that not a thing could come between us  
Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can_

Nightwater took me to the balcony which overlooked the village. I looked down and imagined their lives.

"Blackfire," he began, "I love you."

I turned around. He knelt and produced a beautiful emerald ring, "Will you marry me?"

Half of me wanted to scream "YES" and ran into his arms and surrender myself to his love and affection. Another part of me wanted to smack the ring out of his hand and tell him to get lost. And another part wanted to fall on my knees, gather him up and tell him to wait a year or so until I was more mature and ready to be a wife.

"Nightwater, I…" I began and then my throat fell dry, "I love you too."

He smiled.

"but I'm not ready, yet."

"We can wait," he echoed my thoughts, "A year perhaps."

I nodded, "Tell my father I accept." My conscience was screaming "no" but I ignored it. "But tell him to keep the engagement quiet. My sister and I made a pact to not get married to you because we were too young."

He nodded, "I will not tell her. You have my word."

I turned.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me," I turned, erupted into a smile, and placed my very first kiss upon his soft, melt-worthy, lips.

The Next Day.

I walked out of my room and met my father. He shot me a look of pride and look of displeasure to my sister.

"Did you break up with him," Star asked. I knew her answer. She came into my room last night, tears in her eyes, but biting her lip, meaning she accomplished her part of the pact.

"Yes," I lied. Technically, it was true. I did decline his proposal.

"Starfire," Galfore came up to my sister "I must talk with you."

"Yes Galfore," she followed him.

I entered back into my room and locked the door. I turned around and picked up some cloth that my Knorfka gave me years ago for my wedding and began to sew it. I had never sewn before and the seamstress would be the one to sew it, but I had to make it without anyone's knowledge.

"Hey. Sweetie," a voice said seductively.

I stiffened and dropped my fabric. The billowy, white cloth landed in an outstretched hand. The hand of Nightwater.

"Nightwater," I exclaimed, happily, and then hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you away," he smiled, "We should consummate our marriage. I hear a war is coming."

"A war?"

"Between us and the Gordanians. Apparently, they want slaves and have demanded that we hand over five hundred of our virgins for slave work."

"So…you're protecting me," I raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"If you let me," he answered evenly.

I closed my eyes and thought, "Yes."

He looked at me happily. I sauntered over to him and placed a light kiss on his lip and began knowing his lip. His hands began searching my body for a way to remove my armor.

I pushed him onto the bed and quickly removed my mid-calf high boots. I then pressed my black gem that was at the center of my chest plate. It glowed and immediately, my armor disappeared. I licked my lips and walked on his body and began kissing his lips again. I opened my mouth and quick as a fish, his tongue darted in. WE began doing some tongue wars. I finally broke it away and ripped off his shirt revealing his six-pack and his pants, revealing a throbbing muscle.

I tenderly peeled away his undergarments and saw it. Sleek, sexy, and dancing…for me.

I covered it with my mouth and began sucking it like a newborn for its mother's milk.

He grabbed the sheets and moaned while I did my duty.

"Blackfire," he moaned and his member jerked and suddenly, I had a mouthful of…I did not know.

I spat it out. That was just gross.

Nightwater flipped me over and began undressing me. My shirt was first to go and then, my mini-skirt. He looked at me like he was the luckiest man in the world, when he saw my whole self.

"It's yours," I purred.

He kissed me gently and knelt above me.

"Ready?'

"Go for it," I grinned.

Then, pain seared up my entire body. I looked down and we were one. His muscle was inside me and filling me with his liquid.

"don't move, Nightwater," I panted, "It hurts too much."

He nodded and stood there for a few moments and then rocked slowly. It felt much better now.

"I love you," I murmured.

"And I you."

Five Months Later

"ATTACK," came a voice which startled me awake.

Starfire shot up in her bed.

Several flying lizards were circling our tower.

"Quick," I screamed and grabbed my short and pressed the jewel activating my armor. Starfire rushed and grabbed her shirt and activated hers as well.

WE both flew outside and rushed to our parents side, "What's going on," Starfire asked.

"Nightwater was right," our father murmured, "The Gordanians want five hundred of our women for slave work. Untouched women."

Starfire gulped.

"We will not allow you to take our daughters," Moonfire retorted.

The lead Gordanian flicked his tail and several lizards lept and grabbed numerous woman. One grabbed my sister and I.

"You can't take me," I seethed at the leader, "I've been touched."

Starfire looked at me like I was crazy.

"I belong to Nightwater," I announced and fired a purple starbolt at my captor and rushed to my love's side.

"Sister," Starfire's eyes widened.

I looked down, "It's true. I love him and gave myself to him."

Her eyes watered with tears of betrayal, sadness, and love, all at the same time.

"Fine," the leader spat, "We'll just take the youngest!"

Star screeched and prepared starbolts but was grabbed and a handcuffs were slapped on her wrists.

"Let's go."

"NOO," Nightwater screeched and flew after my sister. The leader turned around and hit him with a trident.

"NIGHTWATER," I screeched and grabbed him

A large red hole, the size of a child's fist was in his chest, about where his heart was. I gave my sister a look of pure hatred.

"Black---fire---"

I looked down at Nightwater

"I---love---you," he gasped and his head fell back.

"NOOOO," I wailed and clutched the body that was once my love.

A hand touched my shoulder, "Oh, kom'andar," my mother murmured, "I'm so sorry."

"Leave me alone," I sobbed and pressed Nightwater's face close to my own, "Just leave me alone."

I picked up my beloved's body and flew off to a nearby planet, Kanera. There I buried him.

"Nightwater," I muttered, "Why?"

The tombstone did not answer.

"You gave your life for…my sister," I spat, "She murdered you. And now my baby will grow up without a father."

The tombstone still did not answer.

I sighed, "I love you," I closed my eyes and allowed my tears to flow freely down to the blue soil.

_Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister  
And Lord help the sister, who comes between me and my man_

Five Months Later

Pain woke me up, and I knew it was time. I had always dreamt that Nightwater would deliver my child but he was dead…dead…by my sister's captor. But it was her fault; she was weak and I was strong. The name of her left a bitter taste on my tongue.

I stripped down and began to count and gasped. I had witnessed the birth of my brother, Rya'andar, and my mother seemed to have him so naturally and without any pain.

After what seemed like hours, a bundle slid out from my legs. I gasped and grabbed the slippery child and wiped the babe clean with a rag. It was a girl. She had my husband's brown hair, but my blue-purple eyes. She gazed at me and let out a wail.

I grabbed a bone from my meal from the previous night and clamped the cord connecting us and then cut it clean with a small starbolt.

"Well, Nightfire," I decided, "What now?"

The baby blinked at me with her beautiful eyes

I decided the babe would be better off at Tameran. I flew back that night and left her on the palace steps shortly before dawn. She'd be better off with my parents. I left her with one thing so she'd know who I was; a letter telling her about her father and I and how much I loved her.

I turned and saw the baby coo at me and I flew off, heartbroken. I flew past the planet of Centari. Centari had been linked to the Gordanians; they were their sister planet.

I flew down to the planet and felt like making them pay. Something shiny caught my eye. I flew over and saw it; a Centari Moon Diamond. The diamond was green and matched my sister's eyes. I grabbed it.  
"Stop her," a voice came from behind me.

I swirled and saw the green aliens followed by three pink, robotic, quoadropuses.

I laughed to myself and let out a fury of starbolt. They bounced off harmlessly.

"_Drat_," I thought.

The one robot flew at me and tried to grabbed me with its arms.

I fired one starbolt into the dead center where the legs began. They quivered and self destructed.

"HA," I laughed and continued to fire my bolts at them.

I flew out of the system and headed to where my sister made contact with me months ago; the planet Earth. I looked at the gem I took. A plan developed in my head; a plan of revenge for Nightwater's death.


End file.
